


Kitten Quen

by TheBrokenLeaders



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenLeaders/pseuds/TheBrokenLeaders
Summary: Quentin joined the trial with alittle something extra then normal and David finds it very attractive.





	Kitten Quen

 

Quentin's POV

“y-you’ve got to be kidding me!”

my eyes widened as i looked at my own reflection the the puddle of water at my feet. this has to some kind of sick joke right.. everything else about me was completely normal when the trial started...except to very obvious additions to my body. one being the set of soft brown cat ears and the second you could have guess was the long cat tail that swayed behind me. My ears twitching slightly as i hear the sounds of footsteps squishing in the mud of the redwoods forest. quickly i darted off afraid to let anyone see me, killer or survivor… 

After a bit of running i find the small broken down building that was the killers shack and thankfully the basement wasn’t here, only a generator placed in the center of the room. quietly i valut over the window into the room and crouch down beside the generator. my new ears were so sensitive to the sounds of the generator as it began to start. because of that i didn't realize i wasn't alone in the shack anymore. 

A strong pair of arms reaching around and wrapping around my waist and yanking me backwards causing me to yelp in fear, kicking and struggling until i felt his mouth against my neck and my scream cut short into a shaky moan. 

“Calm yourself Quen it's just me~” 

his voice low in my ear, i knew exactly who it was as i shivered slightly feeling his arms around my waist tighten, turning to look back as david only to see his gaze shift upwards when he noticed the new… ears. i gulped softly i could feel the warmth in my face of the blush that shown darkly on my face. 

“well Quen~ when did ya get these” 

he reached up gently running his fingers along the base of my ear and i couldn't hold back the soft moan, it felt so good in a way i could explain as i leaned into davids fingers more.. eyes slowly closing as his other hand gripped my waist, moving backwards slowly when a bolt of pleasure went straight through my body as his hand found the base of my tail 

“w-whaa~!”

i mewled out as i shuddered hard against him. i could almost feel the smirk that grew across his face as he gave my tail a soft tug before he started stroking it. the hand that was occupied with scratching my ears now pressed two fingers into my mouth and began playing with my tongue. Sliva quickly coating every finger that pressed into my mouth, the saliva running out the side of my mouth and down my neck and chin, moans slipping out around his fingers. he stopped stroking my tail only to start to push my pants down around my knees.

“such a good kitty~”

he growled into my ear sending shivers down my spine, hand trailing pushing my shirt up now. fingers grazing and pinching at my erect nipples earning more mewls of pleasure. i can feel his still clothed bulge now pressed against my bare ass. god he’s so big.. fingers finally leaving my mouth a long trail of saliva following them as david pressed my down into the wooden floor, ass in the air. the sound of david's pants dropping as that first spit slicked finger pushed inside my ass

“D-david!! nnnrg… “

gripping my tail roughly and forcing it up out of the way as he pushed that finger deep inside me, sending shorts burst of pleasure through my body, i can feel my cock twitching as i feel myself dripping and hard when the second finger pushed inside 

“d--david!! david aah.. aa..”

panting heavily already as both fingers pumped into my tight little ass, cock twitching and leaking precum down my legs and onto the wooden floor. just when i felt like i was about to cum, whimpering and mewling in pleasure he stopped, pulling his fingers away and leaving me exposed and wanting more. 

“p-please… don't stop. don't leave me l-like t-th- AHH” 

before i can even beg for more i felt the sharp burning stretch of davids thick cock pushing deep inside me

“O-oh fuck!!! FUCK!!” 

i can't help but scream it feels so good. davids cock pushing inside me fully as i take inch by inch into me and i'm so lost to the pure bliss. he wastes no time he knows just how close i was and by the wall he moaned in unison with me. breathing heavily with loud grunts in my ear he was close as well. hands gripping almost bruisingly into my hips as he slams thrust after thrust into me. a flash of white and my body is sent spasming. his thick cock slamming into my prostate and my climax sent spilling all over the floor as my body drops limp. a few more thrusts from david sends his load filling inside me in hot thick streams until he milks himself dry and pulls out.

“mmmn… such a good little kitty you are~ dripping full of daddy's cum~” 

he smirked but he knew i was spent, not caring about how dirty i was he carefully helped me redress as the last generator was finished and the door powered up. 

“nnngn… don't tell anyone about the ears…” 

i whined as i searched for my beanie, pulling it over to hide them and david lifted my tired over fucked body into his arms

“don't worry my kitten your safe in my arms now~”


End file.
